


In The Storm

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hold My Hand, In The Storm, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the dark clouds looming overhead, Alfred had insisted that the two run down to the store to pick up a brand new television while there was still a sale. Little did he know, that there were dark clouds brewing over Matthew's mood. Alfred's always been his sunshine, and when the rain begins to pour and the thunder roll, Alfred knows how to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nge-kaworu-ikari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nge-kaworu-ikari).



> The prompts for this fic were: Hold My Hand and In The Storm. I periodically open up fanfic prompts and requests on my Tumblr, and this is one of those! I hope you enjoy it! Matthew’s having a bit of a bad day, and the storm isn’t helping, but Alfred for sure knows how to help out and cheer his lover up~ Smooch smooch!!

“We’re going to be stuck here for at least a thousand hours.”  
  
“Alfred, don’t exaggerate like that. We just have to wait it out.”  
  
“Well,” Alfred drawled out, “If  _somebody_  had remembered an umbrella.”  
  
“I would have remembered the umbrella, if  _somebody_  hadn’t woken up late and with morning wood,” Matthew shot back, “At three in the fucking afternoon.”  
  
“As if you didn’t enjoy it,” Alfred snorted, rolling his eyes, peering out from their undercover shelter and into the empty street beyond the car park, “You were so eager to bounce on my dick.”  
  
“Of course I was, because when you were on top of me you couldn’t even keep your body up—you’re  _heavy_ , and you’re also lazy when you just wake up. Not to mention you were still drooling,” Matthew retorted, ignoring the offended gasp from Alfred at his side, instead crossing his arms moodily across his chest, leaning against the wall beside him, “You wanted the stupid television  _today_ , so  _you_  should have remembered the umbrella.”  
  
“But I thought you checked the forecast for today!”  
  
“I would have if you had worn a fucking condom and I didn’t have to clean my ass out of your cum!”  
  
Silence stretched between them, interrupted only by the pitter-patter of rain and the occasional rumble of the thunder in the distance. Alfred peered gingerly over the rim of his glasses to Matthew, bright blue eyes damp with crocodile tears, wide in an attempt for pity should the Canadian so much as glance in his direction. Matthew always crumbled to his puppy eyed look, and they both knew it, which was possibly why the violet gaze was directed firmly at the storm before them and off to the side where Alfred wasn’t standing.  
  
“Why are you so mad today?” Alfred asked softly after a few minutes of prolonged hush, bottom lip puffed out in a pout, a stark contrast against his masculine and sharp features, giving it a more comical affect than something pitiable, “Don’t use my toothbrush to clean the underside of the toilet seat again, please.”  
  
“I’m not  _that_  mad,” Matthew grumbled, “I don’t think I can get that mad right now over getting stranded at the shops with no umbrella in a storm. I’m irritated by that, but I’m not mad because of that.”  
  
“But you  _are_  mad,” Alfred pointed out, still standing on the opposite end of the television box which was wrapped in plastic sheets to protect it from the rain, “So what made you mad if this just made you irritated?”  
  
Matthew’s expression soured, and Alfred immediately could tell that there was something, as he was thinking of it, the hints there in the subtleties of his expression—the slight narrowing of his eyes to make them look sharper, the pursed lips, and the setting of his jaw. Alfred wasn’t all that bright when it came to things like reading the atmosphere, or sensing moods, but he’d been in love with Matthew long enough to know when he was angry. He also found that it was better to simply confront him about any issues and make him face them and deal with them, rather than letting him bottle them up and then lash out passive-aggressively later. It took a few minutes of Matthew wordlessly grinding his teeth before he let out a sharp breath through his nose, scowl twisting his lips downwards as his gaze fell.  
  
“I don’t know, a mix of small things,” he admitted, lifting a hand to rub at his face with the palm, his fingers curled to press at his eyes beneath his glasses, “We’re going to have to cancel camping this weekend because there’s going to be hail for most of the day, and I was really looking forward to going. I ran out of coffee this morning. It’s pouring rain. The car’s out of petrol so we had to walk and now we have a television to carry back home in this fucking storm. I think I missed some cum when trying to wash out in the shower. I don’t feel like cooking dinner tonight and it’s just a bad day.”  
  
Alfred listened patiently as Matthew ranted, counting each frustration off on his fingers, his eyebrows knitting at his lover. With a deep breath in, Matthew let it out heavily, rubbing at his face with frustration with both hands, grunting out some choice curse words in French. Cautiously, as though approaching an easily startled deer—though right now it was more like a rampant moose—Alfred edged forward around the television, making sure his steps were loud. Surprising Matthew at this stage would only get him a sharp and hard elbow right in the solar plexus, as he had learned from experience on sneaking up to surprise-hug Matthew when he was cranky.  
  
“You still have me?” Alfred offered, giving a cheery smile, “We’ll go camping next weekend. It’s not like we paid to have reservations, so no loss. We can go back into the shops and buy you a coffee to drink now, and a new bag for home—I’ll carry it too. I’ll walk to the gas station with a gas bottle and have it filled it up, ‘cause it was my fault that I didn’t say we were out. We can go back inside and buy two umbrellas if anywhere is still open that sells them. I’ll help you clean the cum out tonight, and we’ll order take out for dinner.”  
  
Matthew grunted again, not shoving Alfred away as he came into his line of vision, glaring straight ahead but not at the American.  
  
“I love you~” Alfred cooed, leaning in and nuzzling their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, “I’ll always love you, whether it’s scolding hot or pouring rain. Storm or sunshine, I’ll never stop loving you.”  
  
Violet eyes lifted and focused on blue, still narrowed in a glare, though it progressively softened and rounded the more Alfred’s eyes twinkled playfully and their noses rubbed back and forward. Eventually, the corners of Matthew’s lips twitched, and Alfred knew he had won, placing the softest kiss on Matthew’s still forcefully pursed lips.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Matthew sighed, eyes closing as he leant his head forward to rest it on Alfred’s shoulder, his wavy hair curtaining his face, splaying against the fabric of Alfred’s jacket.  
  
“I’m your idiot, and I love you so much,” Alfred said simply, thick arms wrapping around his lover, pulling him in close despite Matthew’s low and prolonged noise of objection, though he didn’t resist, “You sound like a moose.”  
  
“Get me that coffee. Come on, we’ll… I don’t know… Just hold my hand until all of this passes, and then we’ll make a break for it and hope we don’t slip and fall on our asses or break the television.”  
  
Sliding their palms together and lacing their fingers, Alfred grinned, giving one more peck, this time to the tip of Matthew’s nose as a roll of thunder cracked behind them, a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest.  
  
“When the sun shines we’ll shine together, told you I’ll be here forever—”  
  
“Alfred, no.”  
  
“Said I’ll always be a friend. Took an oath I’mma stick it out ‘til the end—”  
  
“ _Alfred_ ,” Matthew laughed, trying to squirm away as Alfred began to rock them side to side, pressing his hands to the American’s chest, “Alfred, I said  _no_!”  
  
“Now that it’s raining more than ever, know that we’ll still have each other~”  
  
“We’re in  _public_ , you national  _embarrassment_!” Matthew gasped out through his laughs, shrieking briefly as he was tickled and tripped backwards to the wall, his face coloured a dark pink, looking to Alfred, hands braced against the wall, damp where the wind had blown rain in against it.  
  
“You can stand under my umbrella,” Alfred sung softly, voice husky, his eyes lidding as he leaned in and took Matthew’s hands, pressing them up against the wall and laced their fingers together, his forearms braced by Matthew’s head, boxing him in as the thunder rolled and lightning cracked, “You can stand under my umbrella~.”  
  
Violet eyes were deeply amused, lacking the annoyance of before, and Matthew couldn’t help but smile as Alfred continued to hum the tune under his breath, looking quite proud of himself, to which Matthew simply raised an eyebrow at.  
  
“I believe the next lyrics are ‘Ella, Ella, Ella, eh, eh, eh,’ and though I’m Canadian,  _eh_ , my name’s not ‘Ella’, so who’s this bitch stealing my man?” Matthew teased, cocking his head as he eyed Alfred off through his lashes, curling their fingers together, “Do I have to have a to-the-death match to prove I am the alpha here?”  
  
“It’d be the most passive aggressive fight I’ve ever seen, consisting of you baking each other nice recipes only to replace an ingredient with something foul and vomit inducing, or something so hot it will incinerate your tongues,” Alfred retorted, pressing in against Matthew’s body, “Or maybe you’d just make moose noises at each other until one of you could summon the geese to bring your mighty hockey stick weapons.”  
  
“You’re such a loser,” Matthew sniggered.  
  
“But I’m your loser. So let’s go get you some coffee to drink until the storm passes enough to run home,” Alfred suggested, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately, an action that had Matthew smiling wider and leaning his head into the action.  
  
“You forgot the most important part, dumbo.”  
  
“Nah, I didn’t. We’ll do it all while holding hands—I never forget things that make you happy, no matter what.”


End file.
